<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night at Sea by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483872">A Night at Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I do. I was stargazing." She responded, with a certain softness he had really only seen when she spoke to Caleb. He turned to look at her. She was gazing up with a dreamy look. It was moments like this Fjord wanted to kick himself. This insufferable girl who drank too much and stole and made dirty jokes took his breath away. Basked in the moonlight she looked beautiful. Her yellow catlike eyes reflected the stars. Here right now he felt his chest tighten as a blush spread across his face. He really hated how much he felt for her. When she spoke about her self image issues, it was like looking into a mirror. She understood him in a way that nobody else did.  He didn't see why she hated herself. He often found himself staring at her. She was eternally endearing. Her eyes fluttered a bit.</p>
<p>"Beautiful..." He sighed before realizing he was clearly staring at her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fjord &amp; Nott (Critical Role), Fjord/Nott (Critical Role)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night at Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fjord had nightmares. This wasn't news to anyone. Everyone in the Mighty Nein had nightmares. Some with old trauma, some with new. Fjord hadn't understood the extent of this until they all camped together. Most everyone refused to talk about their nightmares, aside from Jester who had cried to him the nights after the fight with the blue dragon. Fjord's nightmares used to be of that night. The night his ship had sunk and he had found himself drowning beneath the smothering ocean. As his travels with the Mighty Nein continued, his nightmares changed. Dreams of Uk'otoa were prominent, the demands of that being pervading his mind. </p>
<p>There was something intoxicating about being out on the ocean. The scent of the salty sea water, the gentle sway of the ship. It was so nostalgic he couldn't help but smile to himself. He could never find it in himself to hate the ocean or sailing, despite the bad experiences he had with them in the past. It was a comfort to be out here once again. There was someone, however, who would disagree with that sentiment, and it just so happened she was leaning on the side of the railing on the side of the ship.</p>
<p>"Nott?" He called out walking up to Nott. He hadn't expected her to be up so late, or up at all for that matter. She was sipping out of her familiar flask, staring out at the waves. Upon hearing her name, she tensed almost losing her grip, fumbling with her flask for a second, nearly losing it the the ocean below. "Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you there. Mind if I join you?"</p>
<p>"Oh- sure. Feel free..." She stuttered, still a bit off guard "Cap'n." He leaned down on the railing, mirroring her. She held out her flask as an offering. Fjord smiled an accepted, taking a swig.</p>
<p>"You're in a good mood," He commented. "I thought you hated the water."</p>
<p>"I do. I was stargazing." She responded, with a certain softness he had really only seen when she spoke to Caleb. He turned to look at her. She was gazing up with a dreamy look. It was moments like this Fjord wanted to kick himself. This insufferable girl who drank too much and stole and made dirty jokes took his breath away. Basked in the moonlight she looked beautiful. Her yellow catlike eyes reflected the stars. Here right now he felt his chest tighten as a blush spread across his face. He really hated how much he felt for her. When she spoke about her self image issues, it was like looking into a mirror. She understood him in a way that nobody else did.  He didn't see why she hated herself. He often found himself staring at her. She was eternally endearing. Her eyes fluttered a bit.</p>
<p>"Beautiful..." He sighed before realizing he was clearly staring at her.</p>
<p>She turned to look at him, and a blush spread across her face. Fjord turned back to the stars as an uncouth image entered his mind which he immediate tried to push out. Nott moaning as he licked her clit, her claws holding his head as he made her feel as beautiful as he thought she was. He felt himself harden a bit, and he bit his lip with frustration. He shouldn't be feeling like this for her. He shook the image out of his head and tried his best to ground himself to reality.</p>
<p>"They are, but I'm getting kind of sea sick standing out here," She took a step away from the railing and stretched her arms above her head. </p>
<p>"You thinking of turning in?" He asked, somewhat disappointed. It had been a nice moment. They didn't get much one on one time, so he coveted what time they did have. She looked up into his eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm not really tired, but I might go to the captain's quarters. The bed in there is more comfortable than mine." Her entire face was a brilliant emerald. She was typically quite blunt, but this overt suggestion took him off guard.</p>
<p>"I thought you hated me because of the button thing," He sputtered out, staring down at the bold goblin who's hair shined in the moonlight.</p>
<p>She chuckled slightly "And I though you hated me because of the letter, but that bulge in your pants says otherwise." </p>
<p>"Y-yeah..." He choked out. She turned away from him and started heading towards the quarters. Fjord took a moment alone to consider this new event. He didn't think she was picking up on his embarrassing school boy crush. He had always thought she had liked Caleb, so he had never made a move. Still holding her flask, he took another drink of liquid courage. He decided he definatley needed to return this flask to her and whatever else happens, happens.</p>
<p>He follow her into the quarters, taking a look out to see if anyone else in the Mighty Nein were out. He opened the door to the dimly lit room to find Nott standing down unwrapping her arms. Without hesitation he walked over to her. She glanced up, smiled and began to say something before being cut off by Fjord scooping her up and kissing her passionately.  He held her so her legs straddled his torso. He kissed her and felt her reciprocate, which emboldened him. She pulled back slightly, breathing heavily, her pupils blown.</p>
<p>"Easy there, cowboy," She joked, looping her arms around his neck. "We don't have to rush. We've got time."</p>
<p>Fjord nodded, saddened by her pulling back. As soon as she finished speaking, her lips returned to him, with a softness and precision that came with experience. She let out a soft hum that resonated in the back of her throat. It sounded a bit like purring, which Fjord couldn't help but find adorable. He walked them over to the bed and plopped down, still holding her. </p>
<p>She met his eyes, and a smirk crawled across her lips. Straddling his waist, he helped her remove her shirt. Upon lifting it up, he was immediately met with her breasts at eye level. They were surprisingly big for her small body. Her clothes usually obfuscated her curves, but here he could see her chest. The areola around her nipples were a dark green. A large scar raked down her chest, met with multiple other scars. Burn marks and cuts were among the most prominent. </p>
<p>He leaned forward and sucked on her breast, catching her sensitive nipple between his lips. She let out a small gasp, and with his other hand he tweaked the nipple. She moaned, arching her back. </p>
<p>He leaned back and looked up into her eyes. She gazed back at him with a look of astonishment and lust. Fjord's clothed dick twitched inside his pants and lust overtook his mind as he he set her on the bed. Her hands went for his pants but she hesitated for a moment before speaking.</p>
<p>"Tell me if you ever need to stop," She asked softly, leaving him with the feeling that he really could stop whenever. </p>
<p>"As long as you do the same, darlin," He grinned down at her, completely enamored by her.</p>
<p>Both of them, disrobed, he leaned back onto a pillow and she straddled his hips. As he felt her clit run over his fully erect, throbbing cock, he bucked into her letting out a needy groan. He lifted his hand to her clit, and began to rub small circles over it. She let out a loud gasp, and her hands palmed his abs. She grinded into his hand. She was soaking wet at this point. He watched as she adjusted, grabbing his dick. She propped him against her hole, the tip rubbing the entrance. He was much bigger than her, and for a moment he wondered if she would be able to take him. He was about to say something, before she sunk down on him.</p>
<p>He shuttered as she moved down. She was tight, but she bravely made her way down. Fjord let out a moan and took her hand with one hand and her breast in the other. She rode him in greater and greater interval. She took all of him, sliding up and down. She was easily the best he'd ever had, and he groaned loudly. These noises seemed to invigorate her and she moved faster and harder. </p>
<p>Fjord took a moment to stare up at her. Her breasts bounced as she rode him and she looked so focused and cute he couldn't last more than a few minutes. Luckily, Nott seemed to be enjoying this as well. Her back arched as she came, her body twitching and convulsing. Her pussy tightened around his dick and that pushed him over the edge. He came inside her with a loud moan. He clutched her hips as his seed filled her.</p>
<p>"N-Nott, fuck. You're amazing" he praised. She got off his dick, his seed spilling down her thigh. Something about seeing her like this, all cute and hot for him, with his seed running down her. The possessiveness turned him on even more and an idea filled his mind. "Switch places with me. I want to try something."</p>
<p>Nott, as he found out, didn't talk much during sex. She simply nodded and followed his request. He got up and she rested her head on the pillow. He went to kiss her, but noticed a strand of her, stuck to her face. He brushed it out her face, and she nuzzled into his hand slightly. His lips pressed to hers, and she let out another pleased noise. His lips moved down to her neck, which she seemed to enjoy as well. He left a hickey on her neck and moved lower. He pressed soft kisses to her clavicle, chest and stomach before finding his final goal between her legs. </p>
<p>He looked up to her for confirmation. She was gazing down dreamily, one of her hands in front of her mouth. He took a moment to realize how lucky he was to be able to do this, as she nodded vigorously. He spread the folds of her pussy, and his tongue found its target. He lapped at her clit, and Nott moaned louder than she had moaned before.</p>
<p>"FUCK! Fjord-" She whined. This vocal affirmation encouraged Fjord, and he added more pressure to her clit. Her legs began to spasm involuntarily, and Fjord looped his arms around her legs to hold her. With this new advantage he pulled her even closer, his entire mouth on her crotch. As he worked, he kept a mental tab of what made her moan harder and targeted those areas.</p>
<p>He felt her begin to cum, as her body convulsed and twitched. Her back arched and she shook. As she rode out the orgasm, he pulled back and looked up at her. She was a mess and Fjord smiled at the knowledge that he had been the one to do that. As he pulled back he felt a claw on the back of his head. He looked at her with confusion.</p>
<p>"P-please, Fjord- I," She stuttered, her words slurred. Her chest rose and fell shakily. She looked almost embarrassed, but Fjord was contented to comply. His head moved back down to her soaking wet pussy. He returned to her clit and licked again. Her hands grabbed at his hair. Her moans and needy pleas shot through him, and he somehow found himself hard again. </p>
<p>She came again, and once more before she finally softly pushed his head back as he went back after her third orgasm. Her cheeks were lit up and she was clearly over stimulated. Fjord smiled happily and moved up on the bed to her side. He looped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her naked, trembling body close to his.  She was small, and fit against him perfectly and they lay there for a long, sweet moment.</p>
<p>"Why didn't we do that before?" He asked, gazing lovingly down at the small girl wrapped up in his arms. She shrugged, to worn out to concisely create syntax. He kissed her on the forehead and listened to the sound of the water outside. At some point Nott fell asleep in his arms. He gave her one last soft kiss before he joined her in the best sleep he had in years.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>